


【珉浩】Six in the morning（短篇完結）

by ampil206218



Category: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, 東方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampil206218/pseuds/ampil206218
Summary: ※ CP：沈昌珉 x 鄭允浩※ 現背預警 / 嚴重走偏 / 不好吃真的。※ XV 15周年日專系列文 Chapter.1
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, MINHO - Relationship, 沈昌珉/鄭允浩
Kudos: 11





	【珉浩】Six in the morning（短篇完結）

沈昌珉從床上小心翼翼地下來，在一片晦暗裡輕手輕腳拉開窗簾，外頭的霓虹光影透過落地窗瞬間流落進來，透透亮亮的漫天星屑灑滿在熟睡的哥哥身上。

四點四十六分，他從冬日凌晨裡清醒，並突然想畫他的愛人。

他並不是專門學畫，也從未覺得自己擅長將眼簾裡所看盡的芳色以紙筆呈現，但沒來由的，他便想這麼做，也許.......也許，是白瓷馬克杯裡殘留的液體仍氤氳著提神的咖啡因，是天際即將劃開白晝之前的那一抹永藍逐漸暈散，是聽了將近二十年規律的呼吸聲今夜依舊輕盪耳畔，也許──是他很想好好看看鄭允浩。

為了方便作畫，沈昌珉把房裡的小夜燈打開，是溫馨可愛的歐式小房子造型，尖尖的塔頂，一砌一砌的磚瓦，被茫茫白色顏料覆蓋彷若灑滿了糖霜的糖果屋，有點近似於他們二人曾偷偷跑去的一座遊樂園的其中某個建築，因此他在商場看到的當下便毫不猶豫地拿去結帳了。

小夜燈説來也是特地為了鄭允浩準備，在日本的時候偶爾對方會更晚些回來，雖然在這近似於家鄉可卻又不盡全然的異國他們並沒有多少真正意義上的朋友，但工作結束後的邀約依舊是避不了的，有時他們不會一同到家，當已經到了休息時間，但還沒有開門伴隨零碎的腳步聲響起，沈昌珉便會開著這盞小燈，猶如岸上唯一一座燈塔，引著晚歸的哥哥駛著舵在一片夜暗裡能找到自己的昌多拉，然後沉入那寬闊懷裡能給予的所有夢海。

現在，暖黃的光芒宛如一條蜿蜒河流，輕柔柔地流淌於鄭允浩身上，哥哥睡得很熟，整個人被蓬鬆厚重的厚被子包裹著，烏黑的軟髮鬆鬆散落，削瘦面頰稍微陷入柔軟的枕頭──眨眼之間，感覺像是一隻滾在雪地裡的兔子，下秒便會睜開烏溜溜的眼睛，眸底半分軟媚半分天真，溢著情態，含笑瞧他。

到底還是怕吵醒人，沈昌珉放輕動作翻著書櫃，盡量不發出太過明顯的聲響，尋尋覓覓下，他與哥哥的房裡著實沒有什麼專業的工具，鉛筆與畫本已是最後能尋找到的唯一兩項......反正也算不上是什麼畫家。他輕哼了一聲，安慰自己的心血來潮還沒開始便先打了一丁點折扣。

但或許擁有好的工具也不一定能畫得比較好？沈昌珉又想，這倒是，畢竟鄭允浩就是一個即使擁有工具也總是畫出奇怪東西的最佳案例，即使與哥哥相處了這麼久，他還是時常對於對方的精神世界感到有趣與好奇，只要拿起筆，哥哥就能創造出各式各樣奇妙的作品，可愛是可愛但真讓人摸不著頭緒，甚至連他的腹肌都可以被對方歪曲成不知名的生物。

沈昌珉忍不住低聲笑出來，偶爾還真想不透為什麼哥哥那麼喜歡他的肌肉，每次都哇哇叫的讚嘆，眼睛發亮，一副恨不得撲到他身上來的樣子。

嘛，不過，這樣看來他的鍛鍊還是沒有白費的。

翹著腿坐在床對面的沙發上，筆尖開始於白色紙面滑開輪廓，鄭允浩睡著的時候十分乖巧，除卻那些因為太過疲累而漸次響起的呼聲外，基本上不太會有反覆的翻身或掙動，這著實使他能輕而易舉地勾勒對方大致的模樣。

哥哥紅色袖口外露出的纖細手踝以一種柔弱的姿態輕輕垂倒，猶如一株堪盈垂落的睡蓮，靜靜地開著透白的花苞，人在徹底沉寂下來時總是會透露出一種近似莊嚴的脆弱，這點在鄭允浩身上似乎展現得透澈分明，在即將躍上舞台的前幾秒、雙手合十禱告的低首、喘息呼氧間那急促剎那——偶爾，僅僅是哥哥的存在本身，就讓沈昌珉覺得自己有幸窺探了神不小心掉落的一瀲芳華絕色。

運行中的筆尖頓了頓，他專注地望著鄭允浩，前段時間哥哥把頭髮留得較長些，蜜褐髮色加上再多幾公分便到肩頭的髮長，恍惚間像是變回了那曾經綁著彩珠髮繩，一顰一笑靈動十分的少年，精膩的側顏若未仔細瞧看，總讓人下意識當成漂亮的女孩，男人那時不少因這中性髮型感到苦惱，說是自己分明一個強悍的光州男人，怎麼就被粉絲親親膩膩取了個Lily的甜蜜稱呼呢？

沈昌珉稍稍彎起眸子，望著男人的眼簾溫柔一片。

Lily，直至現今依然令人心動的稱呼，是他的百合花、是他最初對慾望的懵懂與衝動，那些夜裡翻來覆去的輾轉難眠，那些趁哥哥仍沉於夢鄉時偷得的吻，一點一點逐漸構成他騷動不安的少年時期，成為他熠熠追尋的目光，他永遠的心之所向，他偏執與熱烈的泉源。

他從未對鄭允浩說過這些年少時的紛雜心思，也從未提過自己愛慕甚深已久，可他想他並未需要直接言明，因為哥哥全部了解，當他們擁抱撫摸彼此的時候，他一路走來所有痛烈與愛意都灑落在哥哥的眼裡，成為那裡頭永遠發亮的星珠。

而多少是滿足私心，在鄭允浩染回黑髮前，他拿著自己暗暗準備的珠子髮繩，拉下面子撒嬌了好一會兒，才讓更好面子的哥哥願意綁著一彎可愛的小馬尾主動騎到他身上，潑濺滾燙的豔色，那天晚上大抵完全滿足了年少時的全部幻想——沈昌珉忍不住舔舔唇，心滿意足地想。

撐在他身上吞吃慾望的鄭允浩，細瘦的軟腰猶如蛇般來回擺動，濕漉漉的汗水染得雪白皮肉粼粼一片在燈光下瀲綿著曖昧的暖光，束起的馬尾一晃一俏，鉤子一般撓人心窩，那蜷曲的腳趾因極樂而繃著輕顫，感覺要是操得再用力些，哥哥就會發抖著立刻高潮癱軟，畢竟那聲音又甜又膩，比發情的小雲雀都還得黏糊。

昌珉、昌珉吶，我的昌多，輕點、輕點。

一下一下帶哭腔的叫喚像是怕自己真要被操壞了，可哥哥不斷抓撓的手尖與高亢的抽氣音又分明透露喜歡得不行，還要再更多的侵略佔有才能填滿一切洶湧愛欲。

鄭允浩的口是心非總是讓他忍不住想要戲弄，那時候是怎麼說？啊，是故意稱呼哥哥——「姐姐」吧。

沈昌珉憶起當時的惡趣味發言，有些過分，但誰讓哥哥是那麼漂亮，一朵鮮嫩飽滿的百合在他身上凜凜綻開情慾的瓣，他不斷地親吻對方，下顎、雙唇、輕抖波瀲的眼睫，「姐姐」給我生個孩子好不好？答應我的話、就不繼續欺負你了哦。他這樣央求著哥哥，語氣故意，鹿眼卻睜得無辜渴望。

而興許是長髮帶來的錯亂，又或是被操得熟透滴水的軀體真的感覺能夠孕育弟弟的孩子，更可能、哥哥自己也擁有過這種想法，彼時對方急促地抽泣，一雙眼飛紅瀲灩，被吻腫的唇半開舌尖稍露，「不行的，做不到啦......」

然而話脫口不到幾秒，哥哥眨了眨眼，淚液盈盈含在撲爍的睫羽之上，他努努唇，小小聲又轉口：「但如果是昌多.....是昌多想要的話、我會努力的，只要你想要的話，什麼東西都可以給你。」

鄭允浩害羞地皺了皺鼻子笑了一下，湊前寵溺地親親他的嘴唇：「......因為我是只屬於昌珉的姐姐嘛。」

啊、真是，簡直要瘋了。

當時的他心想，鄭允浩，他唯一的哥哥，他熱烈而美麗的愛人，到底想要他怎麼辦呢？真的覺得自己說出那種話是沒問題的嗎？到底是全然的純真還是在誘惑他？

總之後來做到保險套全部都用完好像也是意料之中，就是哥哥感覺似乎要被操到暈倒......好吧，事實上哥哥是真的被他操暈過去了，醒來的時候，嗯，也是被操醒的，幸好隔天並沒有任何行程，不然他肯定會被氣呼呼的哥哥糊一臉枕頭。

他就是招架不住哥哥的直球嘛。

而且越界的分明就是哥哥，説那種話，不被他做到天亮根本是不可能的。

沈昌珉一邊胡思亂想，一邊拿著軟橡皮擦了擦白紙上多餘的雜線，只見輪廓已然成型，哥哥可愛的睡像被勾勒而出，或許是心血來潮加成的好運，他畫得算是順手，雖還不到多麼厲害的生動相似，但至少能夠看出是他唯一的舞台君主、東方神起隊長鄭允浩。

滿意地點點頭，直至目前為止來看，這副畫如果完成，應該是可以列入他人生裡畫過的圖畫中最高的巔峰（當然，他認真畫過的圖其實也沒幾張）就是有點可惜，有顏色的畫筆沒找到，不然還可以上個色——像是哥哥弧度小巧優美的唇瓣，就用甜甜的櫻花粉，圓滾滾的、葡萄一般的眼珠，要用烏亮的軟黑色，那樣才可以呈現它們的光芒，近日又白回去的肌膚，得用淺膚色一下一下慢慢塗滿，然後以酡紅暈開，看起來就會像是哥哥被他操得全身濕紅的豔色.......

完了，好像又想做了。

沈昌珉抿抿唇，對於自己過剩的慾望感到有些懊惱，看著哥哥的睡姿就快硬了什麼的......也太變態了吧！

抓了抓頭髮，試圖把目光擺正放回畫紙上，然而思路一歪似乎就有些回不去，哥哥翻了一下身子，寬鬆的領口斜斜鬆下，露出大片白膩鎖骨，他們最近沒什麼做，上次留得極深的痕跡早已不見蹤影，現在看只有微帶淺粉的一方雪色，猶如剛成熟的，咬下去會汁水四溢的飽滿桃子。

........沈昌珉，清醒點，你的本義是畫哥哥而不是半夜對著哥哥的睡顏起那些胡亂下流的想法。

深呼吸一口氣，沈昌珉按按眉心，筆尖用了些力塗抹陰影，真是，有時候都好奇到底是自己慾望太過高昂，還是哥哥的誘惑力著實能讓他完全無法自控......他一直都是個很忠實於本能的人，當然這並不是說想做什麼他就會去做，而是在自我約束的情況下滿足自己，對他來說才是正確的，可是——每次面對鄭允浩，似乎這個一直謹守的標準就會被打破。

自己甚至曾在巡演後台強行壓著哥哥做上好幾次，工作人員都以為他們倆在休息室放鬆精神，殊不知他正把等等即將於台上大展風姿的舞台君主抵於牆壁上，拉著人一雙白皙長腿狠狠撞了進去，搞得對方要哭不是、叫也不是，只能委屈地埋在他頸窩上喘息抽泣，奶音求他快點.........

啊！沈昌珉！別在想了！

只是兩個禮拜沒做有必要這麼飢渴嗎！

「.......昌珉？你在幹嘛？」

陡然響起熟悉的黏糊聲音，沈昌珉愣了一下，停下拍打自己雙頰的動作，抬頭看去，就見他描繪於畫紙上的人物正迷迷糊糊地眨巴雙眼，明顯是方醒的模樣，惺忪望著他，烏黑瞳子裡還漫著薄薄水霧，猶如隻剛從冬眠裡醒來的兔寶寶。

打了個長長地呵欠，鄭允浩搓揉眼睛，伸手拿過放在矮櫃上充電的手機：「現在幾點了.....嗯？五點...四十分？你怎麼還不睡？」一看到屏幕上發亮的數字，男人立刻睜大雙目，困惑地問道。

要怎麼說？我突然很想畫你，所以半夜爬起來後就畫到現在？而且途中還因為看著你胡思亂想結果差點硬了？

要他說這種話還不如讓他先去撞牆比較快。

沈昌珉嘟嘟囔囔著半天回答不了，抱著手裡的畫本愣是移開目光不敢迎接哥哥直直投來的注視，倒是鄭允浩先等不下去，蹬著腳跳下床，卻因為溫度差咋呼打了個噴嚏，瑟縮一下肩後立刻貓著身溜到他大腿上坐下，臉蛋還蹭了蹭他已經冒出些鬍渣的下巴。

「是打算早上再睡？昌珉，這麼晚不睡覺坐在這邊幹嘛？」被哥哥捧住臉，一雙黑溜溜盯著問，沈昌珉支支吾吾，小心翼翼地想把手中的紙筆往身後藏，奈何以現在哥哥跟他的姿勢來看，不被對方發現根本就是不可能的。

「嗯？這是什麼......咦？你在畫畫嗎？」哥哥睜大眼，隨即輕輕鬆鬆就把他手裡抓得死死的本子搶了過去（所以鄭允浩的力氣為什麼可以大成這樣啊！）然而出乎他的意料外，哥哥看見後卻沒有明顯的波動反應，只是靜靜地看著紙面，雙唇呈一直線，讓人看不透在想些什麼。

「.......昌珉，這個、嗯......你畫的是我嗎？」

沉默了好半晌後，鄭允浩極為小心地開口提問，他伸手指了指圖畫，一臉不敢輕易確定的猶豫模樣。

沈昌珉聞語立刻是漲紅了臉，雙唇張張闔闔說不出話來，他一把將畫本狠狠搶了回來：「反正我就是不會畫畫.....！不像就算了、還給我！」年下的男人簡直要羞憤死了，虧他還覺得這是自己截至目前畫得最好的一張圖！結果模特兒本人居然都看不出來！

「哎我沒説不像啊！昌珉你不要這樣嘛....不然、不然我再仔細看一下，我只是還有點睏沒睡醒而已，沒事的！昌多你畫畫很棒的！一眼就可以看出是我哦！」

鄭允浩著急地嚷嚷著，試圖想要安慰似乎被自己無意的一句問話重重傷害到的弟弟，然而沈昌珉彆扭勁上來就著實難哄，對方鼓著臉氣呼呼地猶如一個剛出爐的包子，似乎在質問他怎麼可以説那種話。

什麼嘛，我就確定一下是不是我還不行嗎！

又沒有説你畫的不好！

當然這種話現在是絕對不能說的，雖然才剛醒，但將近人生一半的相處經歷讓鄭允浩反射性的知道此刻除了花式哄弟弟之外説其他都是沒效的，他雙手合十，放軟了聲音，還不斷眨著明亮的雙目：「昌珉畫我我很開心啦......再給哥看一下好不好？嗯？拜託你～拜託拜託～」

到底敵不過哥哥軟呼呼的示好，沈昌珉癟著嘴，小鹿眼眸咕溜溜轉，糾結一會後還是把畫拿出來遞給對方。

哥哥這次學乖了沒再說些什麼，他接過畫本，目光專注地凝視著圖畫，指腹輕輕滑過紙面上的紋路，他瞇起眸子，弧度逐漸變成月牙一般的彎勾，裡頭閃落一片一片亮晶晶的星屑，不時從唇角溜出的輕笑聲直讓沈昌珉紅了耳朵，咬著唇，不好意思極了。

「哎——我們昌珉真好。」鄭允浩輕輕嘆了一聲，然後湊前親吻沈昌珉的鼻尖，像是真的喜歡極了，又往下親了親對方的嘴唇。

「怎麼突然就畫我了？」哥哥問，眼裡滿是溫柔一片的海。

「......沒什麼，就只是想畫而已。」因為想好好的看看你。這句話沈昌珉沒說，他只是抿抿唇，伸手摟住那細軟的腰，接受來自哥哥一下一下輕柔柔的啄吻。

「謝謝昌珉。」鄭允浩認真的道謝，他把畫本輕輕放在一旁的小矮桌上，「要好好收藏起來才行。」

這麼說來有些不好意思，但其實他有一個特別收藏沈昌珉所送禮物的箱子，裡頭裝滿了認識至今對方給予的所有東西，沒想到今天又突然獲得了一個驚喜，這讓他不禁都有些雀躍地搖頭晃腦起來，連落下的吻都甜膩膩地像是加了砂糖。

哥哥看上去很開心的樣子令沈昌珉實在羞赧，尤其對方又熱情地不斷親吻自己，雖然粉絲們時常說鄭允浩是犬系男子，但沈昌珉總覺得對方分明就是個小兔子，一高興就抬起耳朵蹦蹦跳跳，興奮時更是轉上好幾個圈，連表達情感都喜歡各種肢體接觸，雖然在一起已經很久了，可是哥哥這種巴不得整個人都貼過來的黏糊勁還是老使他心跳漏拍、不知所措。

「......你喜歡就好。」沈昌珉小聲說道，耳朵紅的不像話。

雖然本來是只想自己收著的，沒想到會被哥哥看到......算了，哥哥開心最重要吧。沈昌珉注視著對方的笑臉，心想。

鄭允浩瞇眼笑的模樣宛如狐狸，「我很喜歡，要給你獎勵才行......昌多有想要什麼嗎？」他說，並輕拍弟弟的臉頰，語氣像是在哄一個小孩子。

「我又不是為了拿獎勵才畫的......」沈昌珉嘟囔幾聲，他把鄭允浩往懷裡摟緊，臉龐恰好枕在對方觸感柔軟的胸膛上，他鼓起包子臉，拗執地蹭了蹭。

「我知道，可是我想獎勵你嘛，說吧，有沒有什麼想要的？哥哥我......啊、姐姐，想要什麼姐姐都可以給你哦。」鄭允浩講到一半頓了下，隨即改口，唇角揚起的弧度可愛又調皮，他實在清楚自己弟弟就是吃這一套。

沈昌珉果然又紅了臉，明明是他在床上先開始的戲弄，可如今哥哥反而比他更擅長用這個玩笑來逗弄他，他哼哼唧唧地，叫了長長一聲姐姐，隔著衣服布料，咬了咬對方柔軟的乳肉。

鄭允浩笑得肩膀都在輕輕地抖，有點疼啦，他說，然後寵溺地親吻沈昌珉的額頭。

「什麼都可以要嗎？」沉默了一會兒後，沈昌珉咬咬下唇，開口問道。

「當然。」鄭允浩揉揉弟弟的頭髮，沈昌珉現在頭髮留得很短，摸起來都有些刺刺的，猶如一隻哼唧哼唧的小刺蝟，鄭允浩被自己的想像戳到了萌點，他笑出聲，認真覺得我們家昌多怎麼可以可愛成這樣。

沈昌珉任由鄭允浩不斷對自己動手動腳，對方最近用了一瓶粉絲送的香水，因為味道偏膩，所以只有睡前才會噴上幾次，但持香力很久，後調是甜呼呼的奶油桃子味，現在哥哥跟他靠得極近，這股軟綿的味道便完全縈繞在鼻間，讓沈昌珉又有些心猿意馬起來了。

那些香艷的回憶似乎又開始跑在眼前，因為快感而哭泣連連的哥哥、抓撓著他後背不斷索求的哥哥、咬著唇擺動身體盡展風情的哥哥......沈昌珉稍一抬頭咬上那線條分明的鎖骨，支起的下身頗些故意地頂了頂人——反正是哥哥自己說可以要獎勵的嘛，那「這個」應該也可以吧。

鄭允浩感受到弟弟明顯的變化，硬挺微熱的東西極具存在感地頂在自己下胯，他先是愣了一下，反應過後沒忍住喚道：「昌珉——」

「你也太有精神了吧、嗯？」臉蛋紅紅的，鄭允浩伸舌舔舔唇，扭了一下腰，挑起的眉宇是一種撒嬌的噌怪。

「可以嗎。」沈昌珉眼睛亮亮的，他用鼻子拱了拱哥哥的鼻尖，黏糊糊地説道：「其實看著允浩哥你睡覺的樣子，畫的途中我就差點硬了。」挑明心思後這種直白又有些下流的話他倒是說得十分心安理得，一點都不覺得羞恥，完全看不出方才那羞澀的模樣。

「你這小子，到底腦子裡都在想些什麼啊。」鄭允浩因為對方露骨的話語大笑出聲，弟弟這種一下超級害羞一下又非常流氓的孩子氣性子令他總是感到不可思議。

「都在想姐姐你啊。」沈昌珉不要臉起來還真的是挺不要臉的。

「......亂説什麼呢！」鄭允浩用了點力捏上一把對方的臉蛋，果不其然引起弟弟刻意誇張的大聲哀嚎。

「真是的，好啦好啦。」著實是受不了這小子，鄭允浩笑瞇了眸子，他拉過沈昌珉的雙手放到自己身上，讓對方溫暖的手掌能夠輕易地順著衣服下擺撫摸而入，然後握住他纖細的腰肢以及鼓漲豐盈的乳肉，就如同以往那樣。

「那作為昌多畫我的回禮，接下來想要做什麼都可以哦。」他毫不害羞地説，接著哼起他們前不久在日本發行的十五周年專輯其中的一首歌——「 Six in the morning」的輕快音調，晃頭晃腦的模樣好若一隻跳在枝枒上歌唱的小鳥。

「而且今天沒有行程，你知道的吧。」鄭允浩眨眨眼，然後湊前吻住他已經迫不及待的弟弟，他想這次沈昌珉肯定會把剩下的保險套都給用完，並且自己極有可能到下午都爬不下床——嘛，算了，誰讓他寵這個孩子呢。

窗外夜幕散去，白光於天際綻開絢爛，他們擁抱著彼此交纏，而此刻正好早上六點整。

END.


End file.
